A Sad Fairy Tale
by Himara Sohma
Summary: Kyo Sohma And Tohru Honda have FInally been able to be together. But with A Tragic Accident Tear That away from them?
1. Chapter 1

_**One day kyo sohma thought today would be like no other. Little did he know of the tragedy that would soon happen.**_

_**"hey tohru come on we are gonna be late!" kyo yelled up the stairs.**_

_**" I'm Coming Kyo! " Tohru said, running down the stairs.**_

_**Tohru ending up tripping on her dress and ended up falling on kyo. Thank god Kyo and The other Sohma's got rid of the curse.**_

_**" God you are so clumsy Tohru." Kyo said calmly as he helped her up and dusted her off.**_

_**" sorry Kyo now we are even more later now. please forgive me" Tohru apologized.**_

_**" Will you stop complaining already!" Kyo Shouted.**_

_**" Well why dont you leave Miss.Honda Alone then you stupid cat." Yuki Said from behind.**_

_**" dont call me stupid ya Damn Rat!" Kyo yelled again.**_

_**" Stupid...Cat" Yuki Taunted**_

_**" Thats it Rat Boy lets tack it outside " Kyo yelled.**_

_**" We can't...we are in a tuxedo and i dont feel like having it messed up. Plus we have to be somewhere. Well Miss.Honda are you sure you dont mind riding with Kyo? " Yuki Asked.**_

_**" Of course i am sure. After all he is my date right Kyo?" Tohru asked the Blushing kyo.**_

_**" Yeah " Kyo Said, Blushing Purfeusly.**_

_**After that conversation Yuki ended up going with Shigure, and Tohru went with Kyo. When they got in the car, Kyo Broke the Silence.**_

_**" Tohru why do you keep on insisting on telling them that we are in love?" Kyo Asked.**_

_**" Because Kyo we do and there is no lies behind that. Right?" Tohru said looking at him with those gentle eyes of hers.**_

_**" yeah i guess you are right. As always. " kyo said with a smile.**_

_**While they were talking they didnt have time to notice the car that was turning around the corner down the road they were passing.**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**The car had hit the Front seat Passenger side of the car. That side so happened to be Tohru's Side. When the car had finally stopped skidding on the road, Kyo opened his eyes and what he saw next he would never forget.**_

_**" Tohru!" Kyo shouted out her name as he saw her motionless figure next to him with a piece of glass inbedded in her chest and blood running down her face.**_

_**Yuki and Shigure where a little ways behind them when they finally caught up to them and they saw what happened. Yuki ran out of the car and towards Kyo's Car.**_

_**" Tohru! Kyo! Yuki Screamed as he pulled tohru out and Shigure Pulled Kyo out of the Car.**_

_**Kyo Had been crying and couldn't move because of what he saw. The next thing he remembered was Yuki Screaming out Tohru's Name and tears rolling down his face and The sound of the Ambulance coming down the road towards them.**_


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally got to the hospital the doctor had said that it may be impossible to fix Tohur's condition because the fact that the piece of glass had been long enough and had went very close to her heart and if the move it the wrong way then the glass could slip and end up getting her heart and making her bleed more.

" Are you positive that there is nothing you can do to help her?" Yuki Asked, trying to act calm but had tears in his eyes.

" Well there are something's we can do but like I said if it is done wrong then she could die or be put into a coma" the doctor said.

" then don't mess up!" Kyo shouted. " please…..she is the only one who ever excepted me for who I was………even if I was a monster….she was the one person who helped me when I needed it " Kyo said a bit more calm.

" I think she has helped us all kyo…" Shigure said, walking up behind kyo and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" He is right Kyo….Miss Honda Has helped us through a lot lately and I think it would harm all of us if something else were to happen to her." Yuki Said putting another comforting hand on his other shoulder.

Just then another doctor came running up to the doctor they were talking to and said that Tohru is in a critical condition because the bleeding wont stop.

" please excuse me!" the doctor said as he ran into Tohru's room.

" oh god…….please don't take her away from us….." Yuki said through tears.

" Tohru!" Kyo Yelled at the top of his lungs.

" kyo calm down…" Shigure Grabbed ahold of kyo and hugged him " shhhhh………its ok Kyo its ok….." Shigure Rocked him back and forth trying to comfort him more.

Kyo finally stopped crying by the time the doctor came back out with some good news and bad news.

" so what is wrong with her?" Asked Kyo.

" Well the good news is…..we stopped the bleeding…….bad news is…..she is now in a coma……" The Doctor said.

After Kyo had heard this he ran right to her room and ran to her bed side and grabbed her hand. Once he saw her laying in the hospital bed with a bandage on her head and around her chest, he broke down in tears right there, in front of everyone.

" Kyo………we are going to go ahead home ok……we are going to give you time alone….." Yuki said with out his usual Coldness in his voice.

All Kyo could do was nod.

Kyo couldn't even sleep that night. He ended up staying at the hospital and the nurse had given him a pillow and blanket. All Kyo could do that night was stare at Tohru and feel bad.

" This is all my fault Tohru……..I'm Sorry….If I wasn't yelling at you in the car on the way to the banquet then this would have never happened…" He took her hand in his and cried the hardest he ever cried. Never stopping To think that maybe Haru Had been standing the doorway crying along with him.

" Kyo…" Haru asked holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

" yeah haru….." kyo asked turning around. Haru Gasped at the tears stains on kyo's face.

" listen…….Hatori Offered for you to come to the main house to sleep there" Haru Said, Not being able to hold the tears in anymore from the sight of Tohru Laying there Motionless.

" No Haru I am staying here tonight I am sorry…….you can come back tomorrow " Kyo said, turning back around and laying his head down on Tohru's Shoulder and Falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Haru went home that night with tears running down his eyes. When he got to the main house, Hatori saw Haru crying and got worried.

"haru whats wrong? why are you crying?" hatori asked, putting a hand on haru's shoulder.

" its miss.honda………she……she's……" haru stuttered to say, tears running down his face harder.

" she's what? whats wrong with her haru?" hatori asked, getting more and more worried by the second.

" she's in the hos……pital…..her and kyo got into a car accedent and the car hit tohru's side……..and she is in a coma now……….please hatori………." haru begged, while crying harder. " please try and help her tomorrow………" Haru fell to his knees and cried.

" i will haru i promise………we all love tohru so i think it is best that we tell the others later……… i will go see her tommorrow in the morning" hatori said. Hatori pulled haru into a calming hug and was now crying himself.

all the way through the night until about midnight or so, haru and hatori sat in the living room. haru still calming down and hatori with red eyes from crying and he was writing down what he could do to help her.

the next day was terrible at the hospital…

" doctor hurry…….tohru isnt responding to the pulser!" one of the nurses yelled as the sound of a heart stopping on the heart monitor was sounding through out the room.

" somebody get the boy out of here!" the doctor yelled

one of the doctors took kyo's arm to take him out of the room.

" let me go!" kyo yelled as he ran back to tohru's side, tears falling from his eyes yet again. " tohru come on…..please don't die! not yet!" kyo yelled out to her.

the heart monitop made a really long beeping noise and the doctors stopped what they were doing.

" tohru!" kyo yelled as he fell to his knees and grabbed her hand and cried harder if possible.

the doctors were about to unplug tohru's monitor whan all of a sudden hatori and haru ran in. haru ran to kyo and tried to calm him down the best he could.

" get out of here all of you! except kyo and haru!" hatori yelled as the doctors left and hatori used the pulser again and closed his eyes and waited.

Beep…….beep……..beep……beep…..

kyo and haru looked up at the monitor as it beeped and the line started moving again. kyo jumped up and ran to tohru.

" tohru can you hear me? if you can then please give us a sign." kyo asked hurriedly.

kyo waited a few minutes then he felt a bit of pressure on his hand and he gasped and looked at hatori and haru. after a few seconds tohru opened her eyes.

kyo gasped at what he saw. tohru's eyes were hollow and showed no light in her eyes.

_author comment: sorry guys but i have to end this chapter here. i hope you guys like my story so far. if so then please send me and email or a review. thank you and i hope that you like the next chapter eeven though it might be a little sad and a bit happy. bye guys until next time._


	4. Chapter 4

" tohru………whats going on?" kyo asked.

"kyo……..i……I cant breath kyo………h……help……please" Tohru said through Breaths.

Hatori ran over to tohru and checked her pulse and stepped back. Haru ran over and picked up the frightened kyo off the floor and sat outside in the hall.

" Tohru……….tohru can you hear me……" hatori asked looking into her eyes.

Tohru said or did nothing in reply but after a few seconds tohru fell sideways and almost hit the floor but hatori caught her and checked her pulse again.

" Damn it!" Hatori yelled as her opened his back and took out a needle and took some Medicine into the needle and stuck it in tohru's arm.

" what the hell are you giving her!" Kyo yelled as he ran at hatori but haru help him back.

" Kyo calm down! It is Just Medicine" Haru Yelled to kyo to try and calm him down.

" No this is my fault and because I was yelling at Tohru she got hurt and its all my fault…….i………please tohru im sorry……….but please don't leave us please." Kyo said, tears falling down his face.

Tohru's Body started to shake and no air got to her lungs.

" Shit!" Hatori yelled as he ran out the door to go get another doctor.

Kyo stared in horror as the one he loved was close do dieing.

" TOHRU!" Kyo yelled as he ran to her side and hugged her tight.

The doctor ran in with Hatori close behind him as he ran in to Tohru's bed side and Hatori grabbed Kyo and Took him out of the hospital room. All you could hear outside of the room was Kyo's Yelling and sobs.

After a few hours the doctor came out of the room with blood on his hands and haru fallowed out with the doctor and had blood on his shirt.

" What happened to Tohru!" kyo asked demanding to know the answer.

" calm down Mr.Sohma she is fine for now. We had to cut open her chest because it seemed that she had a piece of class that was near her heart and then we found a piece of glass in her neck so we took that out too." The doctor explained.

" Will she be ok?" Kyo asked.

" she might be ok for now but if we don't find the other piece of glass that is still in her then that might cause another bleeding reaction" the doctor said.

" theres another piece……." Kyo asked falling to his knees.

" yes we are trying our hardest to find it……..but to no Avail have we found it yet." The doctor told kyo.

Kyo didn't answer all he did was walk back into Tohru's room and left Hatori and Haru out in the hall. They both had tears running down their faces.

A/N hey guys I will write another chapter after school today ok. Bye for now


	5. Chapter 5

THE NEXT DAY, ALL THE SOHMA'S CAUGHT WORD ABOUT KYO AND TOHRU'S CAR ACCEDENT AND THEY WERE ALL AT THE HOSPITAL. WHEN MOMIJI FOUND OUT FROM HATORI THAT TOHRU WAS HURT, IT TOOK HATORI A GOOD HALF HOUR TO CALM HIM DOWN. YUKI AND SHIGURE WAS IN CHARGE OF TELLING EVERYONE ELSE. AFTER EVERYONE FOUND OUT THEY ALL HEADED TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT AWAY.

TOHRU'S POV.

_WHERE AM I? KYO WHERE ARE YOU?_

_TOHRU LOOKED AROUND AND SAW NOTHING BUT DARKNESS. THEN NEXT THING THAT SHE SAW MADE HER SMILE SO BRIGHT._

_MOM? MOM IS IT REALLY YOU?_

_KYOKO DID NOT ANSWER. SUDDENLY A PICTURE OF KYOKO IN HER CAR FLASHED BEFORE TOHRU._

_MOM WHAT'S GOING ON?_

_ALL OF A SUDDEN IT SHOWED A MAN IN A CAR THE WAS WAITING AT A CORNER. WHEN KYOKO WAS ALMOST PAST HIM THE MAN PERPOSELY DROVE OUT INFRONT OF KYOKO AND MADE HER CRASH INTO THE TELEPHONE POLL._

_MOM! NO MOM SOMEBODY HELP HER! MOM!_

" _YOUR NEXT YOUNG TOHRU HONDA " SOMEBODY SAID FROM BEHIND TOHRU._

_WHO ARE YOU?_

_TOHRU ASKED AND TURNED AROUND TO COME FACE TO FACE WITH THE MAN WHO CAUSED THE CAR ACCEDENT._

_YOU!_

" _YES ME…….NOW YOU WILL BE NEXT TOHRU………" THE MAN SAID AS HE PULLED A DAGGER OUT AND CUT TOHRU'S ARM._

_AHHH………HELP ME KYO SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE AH……._

_THE MAN PINNED TOHRU DOWN AND PUT THE DAGGER TO HER FACE AND CUT ACROSS HER CHEEK._

" _DON'T YOU WANT TO BE WITH YOU BITCH OF A MOTHER SOON?" THE MAN ASKED BY WHISPERING IN HER EAR._

_KYO'S POV_

" WHATS GOING ON!" KYO YELLED AS HE SAW A CUT APPEAR ON TOHRU'S ARM AND FACE. BLOOD RUNNING DOWN FROM THE FRESH FLESH WOUNDS THAT HAD JUST APPEARED.

" DOCTOR! COME QUICK!" KYO YELLED AND YELLED. FRESH TEARS FORMING IN HIS EYES. HE THEN SAW MORE AND MORE CUTS APPEAR ON TOHRU'S FACE AND ARMS AND THE REST OF HER BODY.

TOHRU'S POV

_TOHRU SCREAMED IN PAIN AS THE DAGGER DREW MORE CUTS ON HER SKIN. _

_KYO HELP ME! _

_TOHRU CRIED OUT FOR KYO. THE MAN KEPT LAUGHING AND CREATING MORE WOUNDS ALL OVER HER BODY. SOME BEING DEEPER AND DEEPER._

KYO'S POV

KYO CRIED HARDER AS THE DOCTORS TRIED TO COVER UP ALL THE WOUNDS BUT MORE APPEARED EVERYTIME. KYO DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO BUT CRY AND PRAY THAT SHE IS SAFE SOON.

_TOHRU'S POV_

_THE MAN TOOK THE SWORD HIGH ABOVE HIS HEAD_

" _NOW IS YOUR TIME TO DIE TOHRU HONDA!" THE MAN PLUNGED THE DAGGER INTO TOHRU'S STOMACH._

KYO'S POV

TOHRU WAS NOW BEING SURROUNDED BY A POOL OF HER OWN BLOOD. KYO FELL TO HIS KNEES AND CRIED OUT TOHRU'S NAME OVER AND OVER AGAIN.

A/N SORRY GUYS THIS HAS TO END FOR NOW. I WILLWRITE AGAIN LATER TONIGHT OK BYE I LOVE ALL MY READERS.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N sorry guys i cant put the last chapter up it wont work but i have another story so i hope you like it alot. Once again i am terribly sorry...but in a bit i wil work on the last chapter so in the mean time please read my new story it is complete


	7. Chapter 7

TOHRU WAS NOW BEING SURROUNDED BY A POOL OF HER OWN BLOOD. KYO FELL TO HIS KNEES AND CRIED OUT TOHRU'S NAME OVER AND OVER AGAIN. Kyo grabbed tohru's hand in hopes she would feel him next to her, but instead he opened his eyes and saw tohru on the ground and a man standing over her.

Semi-normal pov

" Get away from her you bastard!" Kyo shouted as he ran to the man and stopped dead in his tracks as the man turned around and stared kyo in the eyes.

" well if it isn't kyo." He said venomously.

" Akito……..you're dead." Kyo said in astonishment.

" I am…..but I am alive in dreams" Akito said with a phycotic laugh.

Akito went to attack Tohru but kyo ran up to him and tackled him to the ground and knocked the knife out of his hand and wrapped his hands around Akito's neck. Akito made a grab for the knife and got it and went to hold it up to Kyo's neck. Kyo grabbed the knife and him and Akito fought for dominance.

The fight for dominance went on for a while. After a few moments blood was spilled. Kyo looked down and saw that the knife had went into Akito's chest and Akito was dead.

" how could I have lost?how." Akito asked in astonishment.

" its easy to explain…….I won because I have someone to protect." Kyo said as he drove the knife deeper into Akito's chest.

After that, Akito faded and kyo woke up to haru shaking him to wake up.

Normal pov

" kyo wake up!" haru shouted.

"whats wrong haru?" kyo asked in a hurry.

" its tohru they cant wake her up." haru shouted.

Kyo jolted up and ran to tohru's side and held her hand.

" tohru wake up! Tohru!" Kyo shouted out to tohru.

The heart monitor went flat. Kyo screamed and fell to his knees, crying harder than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyo screamed and fell to his knees, crying harder than ever.

Haru tried to calm kyo down, Momiji started crying and Hatori tried to calm him down and when everyone was calm, kyo went back over to tohru and held her hand.

" tohru why did you leave us? Why?" Kyo asked out loud.

Soon he was joined by Momiji who was crying on tohru's shirt, Hatori moving the hair from tohru's face and haru holding her other hand. All of the sohma's that were there started crying again. Haru's tears falling on tohru's left arm, kyo's tears falling on her right arm, Hatori's tear falling on her head and Momiji's tears had been falling on tohru's chest.

A light began to glow around all 5 of them.

" what's going on?" haru asked.

" I don't know….." Hatori said.

The heart monitor started up again and everyone stared at tohru.

" tohru?" kyo asked looking down at her body.

Tohru's eyes opened and she looked around.

" tohru!" Momiji shouted as he hugged her tightly.

Tohru winced but didn't let Momiji see it as she looked up and smiled at kyo.

" thank you so much kyo….for helping me….." tohru said with her usual smile.

" what is she talking about kyo?" haru asked as well as Hatori.

" uhhhh nothing…..hehehe" kyo laughed nervously.

After Hatori **_tried_** to explain tohru's miraculous recovery, they all headed back home to find everyone at Shigure's house and finding Shigure looking confused but happy. He was confused because he wasn't the one who invited everyone.

" who invited everyone here?" Shigure asked.

" hehehe….." Momiji laughed nervously.

" Momiji you little brat!" kyo said, giving Momiji a noogy.

" waaaaa tohru! Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji cried.

Tohru giggled and then hugged kyo and he turned into a little orange angry cat. Everyone laughed and soon kyo finally laughed too.

A few years had passed since then and everyone was grown up now except for kisa and hiro, who were now in 10th grade.

Kyo and tohru had gotten married, Hatori and kana got back together and haru finally got the guts to ask rin to marry him and rin finally had the heart to say yes to his proposal. Yuki married hanajima and uotani married Kureno.

Akito's death was forgotten and everyone lived with out fear.


End file.
